Unbridled Lust
by NCISVU
Summary: The reason Tony never invites his teammates over to his home... Baltimore episode tag.


Jethro had never felt so out of control in his life. He'd always been a man of obligation and commitment but that had gone out the window after working a case with a Baltimore PD Detective. Any thoughts of just forgetting about his feelings and moving on had gone out the window when said detective had showed up at NCIS wearing leather and shades and had reacted to his touch much the same way they'd both reacted to each other in Baltimore.

That may not have been an acceptable reason to be pulling up in front of Tony's new apartment, parking and getting out but all the reasoning in the world hadn't been able to keep him from getting in his car and heading over Tony's apartment in the first place. He waited for the elevator to drop him off on the fourth floor and made his way down to Tony's door, knocking without hesitation, and was greeted by Tony wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Boss," Tony said with a sly smile. He stepped out of the way and motioned the man in with a swing of his arm.

Gibbs accepted the invitation and looked around the place while Tony cracked open a beer for him. "It's Jethro when we're off the clock," he said. "Nice place."

"I lucked out," Tony said. "The previous tenant died and they were having trouble renting it. I talked 'em into lowering the rate. Charm will get you far in life, _Jethro_."

The way his name dripped off Tony's lips had Jethro's body reacting immediately. He could only hope Tony would be repeating it over and over and over again. "Surprised you don't have friends over," he replied, "housewarming party or something."

"Uh, not many friends left and not many people know where I live."

"Let's keep it that way," Jethro said, turning his gaze to Tony.

"The not many friends part or the part about them not knowing where I live?"

"The part about them not knowing where you live."

Tony smiled easily and grabbed his beer from the counter. "And why is that?" he asked as he brought the bottle to his lips.

The twinkle in his eyes and his relaxed posture told Jethro that Tony was playing the same dangerous game he was. Instead of answering the question, Jethro favored the man with a smirk.

"Is that why you came over?" Tony asked. "Because when I tackled you and you rocked your hips, your hard dick brushed up against mine? That could be explained away as an inconvenient erection except it happened again when you slapped the back of my head. That made you hard too, didn't it? I could see behind that suit jacket you were wearing."

Jethro stood patiently sipping his beer and sizing Tony up while he listened. He knew he was doomed but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd never met anyone like Tony who seemed to have the ability to make him throw caution into the wind and go after something—some_one_ he really wanted.

"You gotta check out this view," Tony said, leading the way to the patio. Jethro found himself following without a second thought. "It's breathtaking in the daytime but at night, with all the city lights, I've never seen anything like it."

Tony opened the double doors leading out onto the stone patio and Jethro followed him to the edge where there was almost a 180 degree view of the nation's capital. Instead of standing beside Tony, Jethro moved in behind him and rested his hands on either side of Tony on the stone rail.

Tony leaned back, brushing his ass against the front of Jethro's pants. "Mmm, I'm glad you came," he said softly when he felt the firmness in the other man's pants. "Do you ever talk?" He tilted his head to the left as Jethro nipped at the side of his neck.

"Do you ever shut up?" Jethro asked, soothing the reddening skin with his tongue. The attention had Tony purring and Jethro smiling.

Jethro moved his hand from the railing to Tony's stomach and felt the firm muscles fluttering as his fingertips roamed. He nibbled at the juncture between Tony's neck and shoulder and felt Tony relax into him as his breathing grew heavier. His hand moved firmly up the front of Tony's neck, gently forcing Tony's head back onto his shoulder.

When Tony ground back against Jethro's cock, Jethro's other hand went to the front of the flannel pajama pants to palm Tony. He felt the wet spot through the thin fabric and rubbed at it for a moment before pushing the front of Tony's pants out of the way and wrapping his hand around Tony's weeping cock.

"You worried about being seen?" Jethro asked. After all, they were at the edge of Tony's balcony and Tony was now hanging out for anyone who was looking to have the perfect view.

"No," Tony said in a strangled grunt as the tip of his cock was pinched and tweaked between Jethro's skillful fingers. "Kinda turns me on even more."

Jethro bit at Tony's shoulder while he played with Tony's cock and nipples, keeping him on edge and allowing no relief. He cradled Tony's cock against his forearm and his balls against his wrist and brushed up against Tony's hole. When Tony didn't make any effort to stop him, he started working him open, using the precum he'd gathered on his fingertips as lube. The grunts and moans spurred Jethro on until Tony was loose enough he was fucking himself on the man's fingers.

"Why aren't you naked yet?" Tony asked.

"Gettin' there," Jethro replied. He grabbed what he needed out of his pocket as he unfastened his jeans and let them fall to the ground before pushing his boxers down and stepping out of them.

Tony reached down and tugged at his cock while he waited for Jethro. He heard the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and then the sound of a tube of lube being popped open.

"Take your shirt off too," Tony all but pleaded.

"In a minute," Jethro replied. He bent Tony down and braced the younger man's hands against the rail then spread some lube against his already stretched hole. What had only been a week of building sexual tension felt like years as Jethro lined himself up and nudged his way inside. Tony dropped his shoulders, arched his back and released a long, deep breath as Jethro bottomed out.

"Okay?" Jethro asked.

"Better than okay," Tony grunted.

Jethro didn't touch Tony as he watched himself disappear into the tight, welcoming heat of his body repeatedly. He tugged his shirt over his head and let it fall ungracefully to the ground next to his pants as he continued thrusting in a steady rhythm.

"I need more, Jethro," Tony begged.

"Patience," Jethro said.

He brought his hands up Tony's sides and pulled him upright until their bodies were flush. He rested a hand just above Tony's rock hard cock and pulled him backwards as he thrust forward, forcing Tony to cry out at all the nerve endings that were suddenly being stimulated.

Jethro kept the pace slow and steady, forcing Tony to fuck himself while he helped by thrusting into him. He played with Tony's nipples and explored the firm planes of his body while Tony whimpered and moaned and tried to keep his knees from buckling.

"My dicks gonna fall off if it gets any harder," Tony choked out.

"Well we can't have that," Jethro said, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Tony's cock. He bent them both over and waited for Tony to grab onto the railing again before standing and thrusting harder. He stroked Tony with the same rhythm his hips were moving and soon his balls were tightening up and there were tingles running all up and down his spine.

"Spread your legs a little wider," Jethro instructed.

Tony obeyed and the slight change in angle caused his dick to grow impossibly harder in Jethro's hand. Jethro pushed in even deeper, grinding against Tony to push them both over the edge and within moments Tony had gone limp against the rail and Jethro was pumping hard and fast as they both found completion.

With one final deep thrust into Tony's body, Jethro's movements came to a stop, leaving only the sound of their heavy breathing. When he felt like he could stand again without collapsing, Tony leaned himself back against the strong body behind him and was immediately encircled by two loving arms.

"Is this some sort of initiation to be on your team or something?" Tony panted.

"Tony, I've never done anything like this before," Jethro said. "I've never had to have someone as bad I had to have you."

"I'll count myself lucky if this is gonna be more than a onetime thing," Tony replied.

Jethro's dick softened enough it slipped out of Tony's body on its own, despite his wishes. He turned Tony around and encircled him in another loving embrace. "Gotta keep you on your toes," he said.

"Yeah?" Tony asked with a bright smile. "And when should I expect another visit?"

"Could be any time," Jethro said mysteriously. "That's the whole point of keeping you on your toes. Could be in the break room at work, or when you're fixing breakfast or maybe I'll be waiting for you in the locker room at your gym."

"That's it, I'm going to the gym more often," Tony joked.

"Or maybe, as long as I know no one else is going to be here, it'll be in the middle of the night when you're sound asleep."

"You're in luck," Tony said, grinning. "I don't like a lot of people invading my domain. I rarely tell anyone where I live."

"Good," Jethro replied. He found his boxers in the pile of clothes on the balcony and tugged them on, followed by his pants. After picking up his shirt he stepped back into the apartment and headed for the front door but not before calling a warning over his shoulder, "Tony?"

"Yes, Jethro?"

"Watch your six."

**End.**


End file.
